


In Perfect Trust

by AlliKyttn



Series: In Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliKyttn/pseuds/AlliKyttn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every elf can say that they trust their partner enough to let said partner's friends have at them in the name of protection...Moment from 'In Time'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Perfect Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that there is a lot of back-story to this piece that will be part of the main story 'In Time'.
> 
> This story predominantly uses the Quenya form of elvish as it is Glorfindel's native tongue and is also the one that he uses to converse with Harry in private. The rite, being a throwback to the days of Gondolin, also makes use of Quenyan, although general speech is in Sindarin. Some words appear in both languages, but have slightly different meaning, such as nin which is 'me' in Sindarin/Noldorin, but means 'for me' in Quenyan. Also, I'm relying on an elvish dictionary for translations, so please let me know if you spot any errors.
> 
> Translations will be posted at the bottom of the page. Let me know if you would prefer the translations throughout the fic instead ~ Alli
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither Lord of the Rings, nor Harry Potter and make no money from either fandom.

 

_Are you ready?_

Breathe.

_I love you. I trust you..._

Breathe.

 _We will only do this if you are ready. Never a moment before,_ órenya _._

Breathe.

_I'm ready._

Harry stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. “I'm ready.”

Stepping back into the seventh year boys dorm rooms, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak off his bed and wrapped it around himself, making his way to the Forbidden Forest with determined steps.

Breathe.

It was white out. Not surprising since it was the Christmas hols. With most of the students away from Hogwarts for a couple of weeks, there would be no better time for them to do this. The ceremony only awarded them so much privacy, after all, but with the time difference between the two realms, Fin could not say for certain how much time would pass in the world around them.

Breathe.

Harry stepped over a small tree root. He had to pay attention now. His trip to the Forbidden Forest was a blur. But with snow covering the ground, he had to watch his step if he wanted to arrive at his destination unharmed. He looked around at the thickening forest. His choice of venue was deeper yet, but not so deep as to disturb the dangerous inhabitants.

Breathe.

His heart was thundering in his chest and his breath was short. Harry couldn't tell yet if he would survive long enough to get to his own bonding ceremony, such was the excitement and anxiety that was threatening to take him over. He'd been preparing for this for as long as he could remember. This one moment in time that would tie he and Fin together until their end.

Trust.

This is what Fin had asked of him. Since early on, Fin had been a voice in his mind and in his heart, keeping him safe from the evils in his life. Those evils included his own blood relatives, which, in Harry's opinion, was a sad state of affairs. But either way, no matter how often something threatened Harry's well-being, Fin was always there to ensure that it did him no harm.

Breathe.

Harry paused his feet and closed his eyes, leaning against a large tree in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. He slid down the trunk and sat against it for a moment and exhaled sharply. He didn't see the warm breath that clouded in front of his face. He didn't see it quickly dissipate in the cold. All he saw in his mind's eye was his bedroom at his aunt and uncle's house, the one where he felt Fin's presence most strongly, enveloping him in warmth and comfort, keeping his damn relatives out of sight, out of mind and Harry out of danger.

Trust.

Harry loved Fin. Harry trusted Fin. Fin was everything. There was no part of Harry's life in which Fin did not exist. He couldn't imagine it any other way. What Fin was asking of him was everything Harry had ever wanted...what Fin was asking of him was nothing like Harry had ever imagined.

Breathe.

 _Bonding._ The elven word for marriage. Well, almost but not really. Bonding was so much more. The ceremony that Fin wanted to perform was a lost art even to his people. It tied the couple together so thoroughly that even in death, their souls would find one another again in another life if necessary. If the fates, or whomever, did not condone the joining, it would be...painful...so it was said. That wasn't so bad. He could understand that it wasn't something to take lightly. His apprehension was in the other reason for this particular bonding...

Trust.

A seldom-known fact of this type of ceremony was that it was the only one capable of bonding more than two partners together. With the evils that were brewing both in the wizarding world and in Middle-Earth, Fin could allow nothing less than complete protection for Harry. He had chosen a friend to stand in his stead should Fin fall in battle, or be unable to be there for Harry for some reason. All that Fin would tell him was that his protector would also participate in the ceremony. How much he participated would be up to Harry.

Breathe.

Harry wrapped his arms around upraised legs and rested his head on his knees. “I don't know if I can do this...” Harry whispered to himself. He wished Fin was with him, but Fin had told him that this was his decision and he would leave this one thing to Harry. Harry needed to come to Fin on his own. Harry let out a shaky breath, but still couldn't move from his spot at the base of the tree. He needed Fin.

Trust.

“ _Marcaunon...”_ He sucked in a breath when he heard Fin's coaxing voice in his head. _Thank Merlin._ Fin said nothing more than his name, just letting him know that Harry was not alone. Fin would never leave him alone. He would do nothing to hurt him and everything to protect him. The reminder was enough. Harry slowly stood and opened his eyes, the cold finally registering.

Breathe.

He cast a warming charm on himself and took a deep breath before making his way toward the clearing he had planned to conduct his part of the ceremony in. His heart was no longer racing to the point where he could hear his own heartbeat thundering in his ears. He felt steadier. He still didn't notice too much of the world around him until he stepped into the clearing. It was small, but there was a tree stump in the middle that would serve well as an alter. His candles and tools were already set up. He took off his invisibility cloak and shoes, placing them at the foot of the stump before cancelling out the concealment charm on his hair and ears. As he lit the first candle with a quick _incendio_ , Harry felt Fin's arms envelop him from behind, physically feeling it for the first time.

Trust.

Fin was with him now. Harry had come to him as Fin had asked. Fin was with him as promised. He'd not faltered once in Harry's life. Harry would not falter either. He was here. Whatever Fin needed them to do in order to feel secure in Harry's protection, Harry would do it. The ceremony was steeped in the trust Harry, as the submissive partner, held in Fin, as the dominant.

Harry closed his eyes again and leaned back into the keeper of his _vilissë_ , breathing in Fin's musky scent.

It wasn't really a question of trust, but of his own insecurities, none of which had anything to do with Fin.

No...standing there, finally in Fin's arms, the world felt as it should be.

He was ready.

* * *

Glorfindel, the last son of the House of the Golden Flower stared at the proceedings with a mental sigh. This quest that Elrond was proposing to return the One Ring back to the fires of Mt Doom was going to be the last action some of these people performed, he could tell.

Looking around at the assembled representatives of the peoples of Middle-Earth, he could distinguish those who would do this task as a way to further themselves from those who felt the call to arms to see this thing done. He remained silent and trusted that Elrond could also see and from this group, decide on a small number to form this Fellowship, as it was referred to as. It would not be an easy alliance, he decided. Dwarves, elves, men and hobbits.

Of the group, the hobbits would probably be the most tolerable, despite not being terribly useful combatants. Dwarves, elves and men were not the most cooperative of peoples, given their shared history. He did not envy Mithrandir leadership in this task.

Glorfindel sensed eyes on him and cast a wary gaze to his surroundings. It was Elrond...just looking at him. Glorfindel wondered if perhaps Elrond was waiting for him to volunteer, but quickly decided against it. Elrond knew of his friend's preoccupation these days and was fully supportive of he and Harry. No, that look could only mean one thing.

When Elrond turned his gaze to Prince Legolas of the Greenwood, Glorfindel did the same and waited. Legolas met each of their stares and gave a small acknowledging movement of his fair head. When his eyes met his friend's, there was a small apology there.

Glorfindel allowed himself a moment of consideration. He knew Legolas was one of the few elves he would trust on an expedition like this, and obviously Elrond was of the same mind. Unfortunately, it was for this reason that Glorfindel had also chosen Legolas as a protector for his _melda_. He briefly wondered if perhaps he should have chosen Elrond rather than Legolas, but caught himself.

No. Elrond's commitment was to Imladris first and foremost. He was a dear friend and a fearsome warrior, but he would not be able to see to Marcaunon's protection in the same way that Legolas would. It was true that Legolas was next in line for his father's throne, but King Thranduil had no intention of abdicating or venturing to Valinor any time soon, leaving Legolas free to do as he wished for the foreseeable future.

Legolas was still the best choice in this case, despite this recent occurrence. Glorfindel sent Legolas a tiny smile and nodded to Elrond. They would proceed as planned.

Elrond addressed the group once more. “Friends, we shall consider your requests and return to you within three days with names and a plan. For now, please take your rest in my home.”

There were some murmurs of discontent at this obvious dismissal, but everyone rose to leave anyways. Elrond continued to speak, this time in elvish. “Could the elven representatives please remain. We have a bonding we would like you to bear witness to, should you consent.”

Those who understood quickly sat back down and began talking excitedly to each other. Gimli was the first to speak to the group. “It's more than a wee bit rude to be conversing when the rest of us can't understand you.”

Everyone stopped moving. Glorfindel dimly heared Frodo whisper to Mithrandir, asking what was going on. The Istari quickly whispered to the hobbits that an elven bonding was to occur and that Elrond has invited the elves to witness it.

Glorfindel wished they would move along. He could feel Marcaunon in the back of his mind on the edge of hysteria. It was the first time they had not been in constant contact, as Glorfindel had wanted to give Marcaunon space to decide how he wanted to do this... _if_ he wanted to do this...

“Oh, I love weddings! I've never seen an elven one before. Can I come?” Pippin grinned, then coughed slightly when Merry elbowed him in the ribs.

Marcaunon's mind was awash with panic and confusion. _Ah,_ melda... Maybe Glorfindel shouldn't have withdrawn completely earlier. _''Marcaunon...'_ he mentally called gently, letting Marcaunon know he was there without pushing.

Elrond grimaced slightly and addressed the group. “Ahh, well. As the young hobbit has indicated, we are to host an ancient elven bonding rite. We do not wish to be rude, but this particular ceremony is intensely private and requires nine elven witnesses.”

He felt Marcaunon's panic dissipate, a wave of love and gratitude coming down their connection. Glorfindel could feel Harry's determination now. Good.

“But there are twelve elves here,” Pippin pointed out in confusion.

Glorfindel sighed. Marcaunon was almost ready. “Three of us here will be taking part in the ceremony. Please do not delay us, we need to prepare quickly.”

The hobbits all looked disappointed, but the dwarves and men nodded and everyone not invited took their leave quickly. Elrond indicated to the guards nearby to safeguard the group's privacy before turning to address the remaining elves.

“ _Mellonea_ , we have a joyous occasion to celebrate this day!” Elrond informed the group. “Glorfindel ó Gondolin wishes us to bear witness as he binds himself to the keeper of his _vilissë_.”

Glorfindel could tell that many among the group were curious as to the ceremony itself but knew better than to disrupt the moment to ask. He knew that this rite had not been put to use since the days of Gondolin and wondered if anyone present other than Elrond would recognise it.

He stepped up to the alter that had previously held the One Ring and sprinkled ash over it before setting it alight to remove any residual ill will that may have spread from the ring. Nothing would mar his bond this day. Glorfindel turned back to the group and looked each elf present in the eye and smiled his gratitude.

“ _Diona lle, melloneamin,_ ” was his heartfelt whisper. He knew each elf present. Some better than others, but there were none here that he felt would not wish him well in this. Noldorian, Sylvan, Sindarin, it mattered not. All would celebrate an eternal bond, especially one blessed by the Valar.

Two of the elves came to stand by his side as the other nine sat themselves in a circle around the makeshift alter. When everyone was settled, the three elves removed their boots and began to chant in Quenyan. The witnesses began to fade to white silhouettes around them. None other than the elves present could see them as a protective sphere formed around Glorfindel that would allow he and Marcaunon to exist between the two realms.

The other two elves took a few steps back, staying outside of the sphere for the moment. All witnessed as a shorter dark-haired elf slowly appeared in the sphere facing the alter. Glorfindel pressed his chest to the young elf's back and wrapped his large arms around him.

It was time.

* * *

Harry relished the touch of Fin's hands in his hair and lips at his neck for the first time. He'd dreamed of this. So much had played out between them in their dreams, but he hadn't realised how his neck would tingle, how his eyes would flutter shut and his lips would part and his cock would harden. He hadn't known any of these things...

Fin was murmuring something indistinguishable into his neck before biting down gently. Harry cried out softly in appreciation and heard Fin suck in a harsh breath. “ _Órenya_ ,” Fin whispered softly.

He knew that they weren't supposed to speak other than the words of the ritual, but need drove him. “I'm ready, _melmë_ ,” Harry replied and opened his eyes again to look their surroundings, calmed by the feel of Fin's fingers running through his long hair.

It was a strange sight. Under his feet he could feel the dirt and grass of the Forbidden Forest, as well as the hard stone of Imladris. He could smell the contradictory dank air and fragrant flowers. Just beyond the couple was a circle of beings. Harry couldn't tell if they were indoors or outdoors. He could see no faces, nor make out their race or gender, though he knew from Fin that all were elves. They were white silhouettes that may or may not be watching them. He was grateful for that.

Still holding him tightly, Fin began to speak in Quenyan.

“Under the fading light of _Anar_ , we ask the _Valar_ to consider our union.   
To give _almë_ if we are true and _apsenengwë_ if we falter.”

Harry sucked in a breath as he felt warmth gather in his heart and spread to where Fin held him around his hips and waist. He looked down at their joined hands resting over his stomach and felt the warmth slowly dissipate as light appeared in its place, steadily growing in intensity until it was almost blinding. He could feel Fin's racing heartbeat at his back and his arms tighten around him for a moment.

As the light began to fade, both Harry and Fin felt the need to whisper a heartfelt, _“Valarhantalë”_.

Fin began to unbutton Harry's shirt. As the _Valar_ had seen fit to bless their bonding, they were free to continue. Harry could feel his heart race in time with Fin's now as his intended carefully placed their shirts at the foot of the makeshift alter. As Fin made to undo Harry's pants, he wondered if he would see his _melda_ during this rite.

Harry placed his hands shoulder width apart on the alter before him as Fin removed the last of his clothing. His breathing grew shallow as he saw Fin's clothing fall to the ground. His eyes fell shut and he bowed his head as Fin pressed firmly against his back and slowly, gently ran his hands over Harry's stomach while nibbling on sensitive ears.

He could hear birds singing somewhere far off. Fin was playing with his hair again. Harry smiled at this. Fin loved his hair. One of his hands was wandering elsewhere, though. He felt teeth bite into his shoulder as a firm hand gripped his cock and Harry bit his lip to keep from breaking the silence around them as his blunt nails scratched at the alter. He didn't know what to do, this was all so new to him.

 _How we proceed is up to you..._ he remembered Fin saying to him the other night. _What do I want?_ Harry quickly thought to himself. _I want to see Fin._

Harry moved his hand and placed it over Fin's where it was moving over his cock slowly. Fin stilled and allowed the moment. The elder ran his tongue over the bite on Harry's shoulder before the dark-haired elf turned to face his _melda_. He looked up into Fin's blue gaze before running his hands up the elf's muscular arms to rest joined behind his neck.

Fin pressed a loving kiss to his brow before capturing his mouth almost desperately. His large hands gripped Harry's hips and lifted him off the ground. Harry wrapped his legs around Fin's naked waist as they moved those few steps back to the alter. When his hands had been resting on the alter earlier it had felt like cool, hard stone and was the size of a small, round table. As Fin laid him down on the alter and moved over him, the alter felt like warm grass on his back and bore the length of his body.

Harry gave the difference no more than a passing thought as he felt Fin's heavy weight settle between his legs. It felt right, the way Fin moved them together, the way lips and teeth were making their way from Harry's lips...to his shoulders...to his nipples...

He couldn't help the moan that was torn from his lips as Fin's mouth played with the sensitive buds. He wasn't aware that both of his own hands were madly fisting Fin's soft hair. He wasn't aware of his hips seeking Fin's hands for attention, nor his feet running up and down Fin's calves. All he was aware of was Fin's attentive mouth and the song it was stirring in his _vilissë_.

Fin's mouth was moving again, making its way lower now. The young elf sobbed aloud when those lips closed over his weeping cock and Fin's hand held his wrists prisoner. He dimly felt a probing at his anal passage but was still overwhelmed by the mouth commanding his attention and seeing to his pleasure. _Merlin!_ Was the mental cry that came to him when he felt Fin touch something inside him. It was then that he realised that two well-oiled fingers had breeched him and were stroking his prostate while gently stretching him.

His body tightening, Harry could feel the approaching wave as he was being caressed by Fin's warm mouth and long fingers in tandem. He could hear the mewling noises he was making in the back of his throat and cried out in protest when Fin's mouth left his aching cock.

“ _Lerya nin, órenya,_ ” he commanded gently, before tonguing the head of Harry's weeping member then taking him deeper once more. Battle-calloused fingers played him like a harp as Fin's throat wrenched his seed from him cock as an explosive orgasm tore through Harry. He couldn't help the loud cry that came from his own throat as Fin continued to swallow the seed that was still spurting from his cock.

Three fingers were stretching him now, but Harry couldn't move. He'd just experienced his first real orgasm with Fin. _Finally_. Yes, they had orgasmed together before, but they'd never really _been_ together. Always had it been in dreams. It was like nothing he'd managed to give himself before and he certainly hadn't been willing to experiment with any of his year mates.

He was dimly aware of Fin letting go of his wrists and moving up his body, while still working his fingers inside him, carefully avoiding his sensitised prostate. Fin gathered him up so that Harry's head was pillowed on his free arm while he used his Merlin be-damned sinful tongue and lips to explore Harry's mouth again and keep him languid.

The sound of Fin tearing his lips from Harry's carried and so too did his whispered words, “In the union of our _hroar_ we unite our _fëar_ for _airë_.”

Harry could feel Fin's cock at his entrance then. Small movements that sought permission. The young elf opened himself to Fin, hooking one leg over a warm hip. “Sina ná mernya,” Harry responded with honest certainty.

Glorfindel closed his eyes and exhaled with a relieved smile. He had been waiting millenia for this moment. He ran his tongue over Marcaunon's lips before coaxing them to part for him once more, seeking its place in his mate's mouth as his cock sought a home between his parted thighs. Inch by painstaking inch he was welcomed into Marcaunon's body, the heat threatening to burn him if he wasn't careful.

When he was fully seated, he could feel something try to penetrate his mind and his heart. He welcomed the feeling, knowing that it was final stage of their bonding to one another, the links that would allow them to feel one another at all times and speak mentally without resistance. If he concentrated he could feel each thrust of his cock into his _venno_ as if it were his body accepting, could feel the warmth of the embrace they shared as if he was the one that was surrounded and cradling him. There was no pain, and Glorfindel was glad to feel Elrond's numbing agent at work with the oil Fin had used to prepare Harry.

It was nothing like the bonds that his mated friends had described to him. He and Marcaunon were well and truly one _hroa_ and _fëa_ at that moment. He could feel their completion approaching rapidly, neither able to withstand their first real sexual experience as both giver and receiver for very long. He had to continue with the rest of the rite before the protection was lost to them...

“With my _hroa_ I open the circle of protection should that I fail in my duty, my brothers will see it done. With my _órë_ I provide the brothers of our union _melmë_ and _nossë_ with _hantanya_ ,” Glorfindel near shouted the last word as pleasure overcame them both and he spilled his seed into his _venno_.

He felt two elves step into their protective circle and make themselves known, standing on either side of the prone couple, each placing a hand on Marcaunon's shoulder and pressing a gentle kiss to his brow.

The three elves beseeched the _Valar_ to grant further blessing, as was the intent of this bonding rite.

“Under the rising light of _Isil_ , grant _varilë_ to this _mir vinya_ ,   
To give _almë_ if we are true and _hehtangwë_ if we are _milya_.”

Glorfindel could feel the unnatural heat emanating from Marcaunon's body, testing their intent and willingness to stand before all, asking the _Valar_ for blessing and protection. Similar to their earlier bond, light took their sight for a moment and his eyes were strangely moist as gratitude flooded his body. Blessings were truly upon them this evening.

He gently withdrew from his _venno_ and helped him off the alter and onto unsteady legs, forcing the two other elves to step away momentarily. “ _Vennonya_ , to protect you when I am unable, _otorninya_ , Haldir and Legolas,” he guided Marcaunon to the two fair-haired elves standing nearby.

Neither elf crowded Harry and for that he was grateful. They each gave him a graceful nod while taking one of his hands and bending low to press their forehead to the back of it.

 _I need their seed to see this through?_ Glorfindel heard through their bond and answered with his assent. _Yes, love. I have chosen both to see to your protection. I have known Haldir for several millenia and Legolas since his birth. I trust both with my life and the safety of yours._

Marcaunon looked at him and nodded once. _I will do this. I wasn't sure if I could earlier._

 _It only need go as far as you will allow it. I made the choice to accept these two elves into our lives, into our_ nossë _._ Glorfindel cupped Marcaunon's check in one of his large hands and looked deep into his green eyes. _The rest is up to you,_ órenya _. How will you have them?_

This was something he had considered earlier, willing only to take their seed out of necessity, but he changed his mind now. Harry needed Fin to be a part of this, to do it properly. _If you sit on the alter, will you support me while they take me?_

 _Of course_ , melmë. He grinned as he hefted Marcaunon up so suddenly that Marcaunon quickly moved to lock his legs around Glorfindel's waist lest he be dropped. The elder elf spun them around so that he was seated on the edge of the alter with his own legs parted wide, allowing room for his brothers to step up behind his young _venno_.

Legolas was the natural first choice. Until he was needed to step-up to take over the kingdom of Greenwood, he was the least bound of the two elves, as Haldir was still Marchwarden for the Lothlórien forces. The two elves had quickly undressed and prepared themselves while Glorfindel and Marcaunon had arranged themselves and were moving to take their places, Haldir by their side, still holding one of Marcaunon's hands, while Legolas stepped up behind the dark-haired elf, cupping the young one's shoulders, waiting.

Marcaunon turned his head and pressed a kiss to Legolas' fingers and whispered, “ _Ná sina, merlya?”_.

Legolas ran his fingers through Marcaunon's long, dark hair and exposed a pointed ear before gently nipping at the lobe. “ _Mírë nalyë_ ,” Legolas chuckled. “You are dear to _otornonya_ , and he is dear to me. I desire nothing more.”

Marcaunon's tongue snaked out of his mouth and gently prodded Legolas' fingers, still on his shoulder. He sucked on the tip of the fair-haired elf's finger, imitating the actions of Fin's mouth on his cock earlier. Glorfindel watched in amusement as his _venno_ teased their _meldo_. He took Marcaunon gently in hand and started to caress him. He heard Marcaunon moan softly around Legolas' finger.

Taking their actions as their assent, Legolas moved a hand down Marcaunon's back and to his warm, wet hole. He could feel his friend's seed guiding his way, not in the least bothered by the evidence of prior intimacy. The elf clenched around his fingers and sucked harder on the finger in his mouth, straining between Glorfindel's attentive palm and Legolas' inquisitive digits.

Legolas could see the death grip Marcaunon had on Haldir's hand and gave a quick glance to his other friend, who was watching them curiously. As was their way, all four of them were untouched by another until this night, though they knew the mechanics well enough. The way in which he and Haldir were tying themselves to Marcaunon would prevent them from finding partners of their own, but they had given their word to Glorfindel and Legolas, at least, did not regret it.

He could feel change in the air. This was his path and he took it without hesitation. Legolas used his hand to guide himself into Marcaunon's tight heat and bit down gently on the elf's earlobe he Marcaunon continued to suck on the digit in his mouth.

With each thrust Legolas sought to increase Marcaunon's pleasure. He kept a steady pace and changed his angle slightly before hearing a muffled cry followed by a sharp pain as his finger was mistakenly bitten. Legolas grimaced at the pain, but smirked to Glorfindel who was silently laughing at him. He took Marcaunon with fast, teasing strokes and withdrew his finger from Marcaunon's mouth to turn his head to steal a breath-taking kiss.

Legolas' tongue danced with Marcaunon's, even as his cock took them nearer the edge. He was so close. He reached around Marcaunon and felt Glorfindel steadily stroking his _hervenn's_ cock. Legolas moved lower and began to caress the tightening sack he found there. Marcaunon came with a shout, his body clamping down around Legolas' cock and he was done for. Legolas could not contain himself then and let his seed join Glorfindel's within Marcaunon's welcoming body.

He tightened his arm around Marcaunon's body in a quick embrace as he gently kissed Marcaunon one last time before carefully withdrawing his spent organ from the wet heat. He chuckled at Marcaunon's murmured, sassy, “ _Legolashantalë,_ ” and stepped to the side, mirroring Haldir by taking up Marcaunon's other hand.

Harry pressed himself against Glorfindel's chest and tucked his head under the elder's chin. Muscular arms held him tightly. _I just need a moment, Fin. I can feel his tie to us humming in the background._

Glorfindel carded his fingers through Harry's long hair as a calming gesture. _It is overwhelming, is it not?_

 _It is,_ he agreed. _But it feels good, too. It feels right. He was a good choice._

His _venno_ smirked, though Harry could only hear it in his 'voice'. _Did you doubt it?_

Harry snorted into Fin's neck. _Nobody likes a know-it-all,_ melmë _. Okay, I'm ready._ He sat up again to see Fin give Haldir a look. The silver-haired elf did not let go of Harry's hand while he moved behind him and immediately thrust himself home in one sure stroke, seeking no further permission and allowing no argument. Where Glorfindel was tender and Legolas was playful, Haldir was commanding. His entire being invaded Harry's senses, one hand gripping his, another forcing him as close as possible and his cock...it was a force all of its own, possessing Harry with long, hard strokes.

The young elf held onto Glorfindel for dear life, sobbing out the pleasure of being taken, unrelenting attention attacking the bundle of nerves deep inside him. “ _Sina ná merlya, vána_ ,” Haldir whispered into his ear, not giving up his hard and fast pace. _“_ Make no mistake, _venno o_ _otornonya._ You are his to love, but you are ours to care for and protect. This is our duty...this is my vow.”

As if to seal Haldir's words, both elves came hard, Marcaunon all over his _venno_ and Haldir deep within him, his seed mingling with that of Legolas and Glorfindel. Haldir felt Marcaunon collapse against Glorfindel. With a quick press of lips to Marcaunon's shoulders, he removed himself from the exhausted elf and placed the hand he had been holding around Glorfindel's neck. Legolas did the same and both elves took a single step back and watched their _mellon_ lift his _hervenn_ enough to sink him down onto Glorfindel's aching cock.

Marcaunon moaned against him, but didn't move an inch. He probably couldn't. Glorfindel smiled into Marcaunon's soft, silky hair and let his voice carry while still taking his _venno_ one last time to put the final seal on their bond. “With my _hroa_ I close the circle of protection around _otorninya_ and with it may we be _órenossë_.”

Glorfindel came then and somehow Harry did too. There must have been some magic at work then, because Harry was completely wrung out, not another drop of seed or pleasure to be found in him, he was sure...

* * *

Fin sat back on the alter a bit farther and helped Harry rearrange himself so that he was no longer impaled on the softening shaft and was instead sitting curled up in a well-muscled lap. The protective bubble around them no longer shielded the witnesses from his gaze, yet Harry could tell that the four elves were still clearly between realms.

Something else was stirring in him though. Even as he heard Fin give thanks to their witnesses (and really how had he forgotten earlier the nine elves watching them all lose their virginity?), he was beginning to feel a burning need to have all three elves inside him again...

Harry bit his lip and tried not to clutch at Fin's naked form. This wasn't right. His _venno_ was meant to be the only one he needed as part of their bond. Legolas and Haldir were only there as his protectors. He didn't know if he should say something. This was a rite that had been popular in the days of Gondolin, but even Fin had admitted that he'd only witnessed it a handful of times first-hand and that was back in the First Age.

He wondered if it had something to do with him not being a full-blood elf. It would be just his luck. The young elf tensed slightly as he felt his mouth water and his nether entrance clench. His cock had barely stirred, but as his eyes strayed to Legolas' and Haldir's own spent members, he unconsciously ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

Harry didn't notice Haldir's raised eyebrow, nor the speculative look the silver-haired elf shared with Legolas. “Mellon,” Haldir spoke the word quietly in Glorfindel's direction.

As tightly held in his embrace as Marcaunon was, Glorfindel was unable to see what it was Haldir was signalling. He paused in his words to the gathered witnesses and pulled back from his young _venno_ for a moment. “ _Órenya?_ Are you well?” he prompted gently.

Harry swallowed nervously, unable to pull his gaze from his two protectors. He felt so much more self-conscious now that he could see all the many eyes on him. None were condemning or leering, though, they merely appeared serene or curious. Tucking his head back under Fin's chin, he murmured into the elder's chest, “I need them again”.

His voice had carried in the silent evening air. Glorfindel understood the look shared between Haldir and Legolas now, and didn't the elder of the two look smug. Legolas looked hopeful, though. “Elrond,” he spoke his friend's name, a question implicit in his tone.

The Lord of Imladris took a step closer to the quartet and gazed at Marcaunon with a small smile. “I am unable to tell, yet it was often the nature of such bonds. Marcaunon, you spoke of need, not want. Who is it that you need? Legolas, or Haldir?”

The young elf turned to him then, still curled up in his friend's lap and uncertainty playing over his features. “Fin...and Legolas and Haldir,” he admitted to the last two reluctantly.

Elrond and those who still bore witness that had recognised the rite all sucked in a stunned breath. Haldir and Legolas immediately rushed to Marcaunon's side when the young elf hid his face again. The elf Lord studied the trio of elves that were gently playing with the long, dark hair to settle him.

Arranged around Marcaunon as they were, Elrond could not make out Glorfindel's murmured words, nevertheless, they seemed to have a calming effect. “ _Pen-neth_ , can you tell me how you would like them?” he asked gently.

A dark head whipped around to stare at him again. “Do you know what is happening?”

Elrond looked to Glorfindel, who placed gentle hands beneath his _hervenn's_ chin to alter his gaze. Marcaunon stared up into the eyes of the ancient Balrog Slayer and waited for an answer.

Glorfindel's smile held both pride and wonder. “I warned you that this bonding was known for effecting fertility, _órenya._ ”

The look they shared was a thing of beauty. “I'm...really?” he grinned and immediately one hand drifted to where life was being created. Elrond saw the half frown, followed by a query. “What does that have to do with the other?”

Elrond cleared his throat. “The bonding that you undertook was rooted in the essence of life, in this case, the seed of your _hervenn_ and your protectors. You will need the _adar's_ seed so that new life can be sustained. The question I asked you was to determine how many elflings you may be carrying,” he said kindly.

Marcaunon's eyes went wide in Elrond's direction at this statement. “How many...? You said the _adar's_ seed...I feel need for each of them. Are you saying...?” The young elf shook head and continued without pause, “No, you're not, are you? You're not saying I'm having one to each of them. You're going to say that I'm having more than that...because that's just how my life goes!”

The last few words were said with a touch of hysteria in the tone and Elrond smiled indulgently. “I have said nothing, _pen-neth_ , as you have yet to answer my question.”

That took the wind out of his sails rather effectively. “Oh,” was the response, though he was still uncomfortable with the question, he was obviously considering what he was feeling for each of the elves around him before he answered. “It's different I think...” he paused and frowned with an endearing little scrunching up of his elfin nose, though could not seem to bear to look to Elrond while he spoke. “My mouth...I want to drink Haldir and Legolas deep. But Fin...” he looked up at the golden-haired elf intently, “...Fin I need to have inside me.”

The grin that Glorfindel gave his _hervenn_ could have been described as wolfish as he tried to possess the young elf's mouth. Marcaunon interrupted the movement by putting his hand over Glorfindel's lips. “Come on, _melmë_. I'd like an answer...”

“You will likely have one child each to your _hervenn_ and your protectors. It is possible, though unlikely, that you will have more than that. The need to have both Haldir and Legolas penetrate you orally, indicates equal footing, the same number of children. While this could, theoretically, be two or more each, I have never known an elf to bear more than three elflings at one time, even as a result of a protective rite,” Elrond informed him. “The need to have Glorfindel penetrate you fully is indicative of his place in your bond. He is your _hervenn_ and takes precedent.”

Harry was more than a little overwhelmed all of a sudden. _Three babies...how am I going to hide this at Hogwarts?_ He sighed. It didn't matter. These were his babies. He would find a way. “Do we still need witnesses for this part?” he asked Fin.

Golden hair danced in the light breeze as his _venno_ shook his head with a laugh. “No, _melda_. We need no witnesses to enjoy ourselves thus. Though I recommend we bathe first.”

He blushed at the implication and grumbled. “Shut up, Fin. It's to satisfy the babies, not my libido.”

* * *

Haldir had lived a long life. Nearly as long as Glorfindel, yet he had not found an elf that he would share his immortality with. When his _mellon_ had come to him asking this commitment, he had not hesitated. Haldir was an elf who had dedicated his immortality to serving others. He had found little interest in sharing his life and his body with another. This was a task he did not take lightly, but he had not thought to receive such a reward in the doing.

Haldir and Legolas were of a similar mind. They had both been aware of the possibility of a _hên_ , but had not thought to each be gifted with such, believing that their friend would be _adar_ to any young. “You are indeed the _m_ _írë_ that Legolas spoke of, Marcaunon,” Haldir told him solemnly, still playing with the young elf's soft hair with almost worshipful fingers.

When Marcaunon looked to him questioningly, Legolas took over for him. “Look to the witnesses and tell us what you notice, _pen-môr._ ”

The dark-haired elf looked at each of the witnesses curiously, previously having been too self-conscious to do more than glance at the group. They were all tall and mostly lithe beings. So different than the wizards and witches he was used to back at Hogwarts. Those with similar colouring seemed to stand together and were possibly family or of the same heritage.

Only one seemed to be _elleth_ and though they all looked relatively young, he could tell that they were not. They did have one thing in common, though... “Pride. I can feel it. Mostly everyone looks calm, almost still, but just beneath the surface, there is a buzz of excitement and warmth that makes me feel like they are proud...of me?”

Legolas tilted his lips in a small grin. “You are correct, _pen-môr_. Among you are representatives of the three largest elven realms of Middle-Earth. Among us are also some of the youngest. I have yet to see my first millenia and know of only five elves born after me, and in this I include you, Marcaunon.”

“It is fact that while elves are largely long-lived, we lay only with those we would bond with and do not seem to be overly fertile once we do,” Haldir continued. “We have lost many an elf to war in these lands. Brothers and sisters who had not the chance to bond or beget families. After many millennia, the great Balrog Slayer has found the one who holds his _fëa_ , who has managed to beget a child of all three elves bound to him on their first coupling and all while we are on the brink of war.”

It was Glorfindel whose voice held the most pride in that moment. “New life cannot be created in uncertainty, nor until you wish it so, _órenya_. At the moment of begetting, you trusted in each of us to protect you and our _hîn_ , and for that, the _Valar_ have blessed us. You knew not of whom I chose to protect you, yet your trust in your _melda_ was strong enough that you allowed _otorninya_ into your body without fear.” He closed his eyes and bent forward to touch his forehead to his _venno's_.

“I have asked much of you this day, _órenya._ This I know. And now you gift our people with new life,” he continued, his voice thick with emotion. “You have shown us much to be proud and respectful of. Never doubt this, Marcaunon.”

At that moment, Harry didn't feel self-conscious. He didn't feel completely naked, sitting in his _venno's_ equally naked lap. Right there and then he felt that his life was almost perfect, that he was safe, loved and cherished. Wanted and needed.

He still felt an insatiable hunger, though. So as perfect as that moment was, with his new _venno_ and his wonderfully attentive protectors holding him gently and fingering his long hair, he really wanted to shoo the witnesses and get on with the bathing because he could almost taste Haldir and Legolas' seed slipping down his throat and his Fin coming deep into his clenching ass...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish translations
> 
> adar [father]  
> airë [eternity]  
> almë [a blessing/good fortune]  
> Anar [Sun]  
> apsenengwë [forgive us]  
> Diona lle, melloneamin [Thank you, my friends – S/N]  
> elleth [elf maid/female]  
> fëa/fëar [soul/s]  
> hantanya [my thanks]  
> hehtangwë [forsake us]  
> hên/hîn [child/children – S/N]  
> hervenn [husband – S/N]  
> hroa/hroar [body/bodies]  
> Isil [Moon]  
> Legolashantalë [Thanksgiving to Legolas]  
> Lerya nin, órenya [Release for me, beloved]  
> melda [beloved]  
> meldo [friend/lover – Q]  
> mellon/Mmllonea [friend/s – S/N]  
> melmë [love]  
> milya [weak]  
> mir vinya [young one]  
> mírë [precious thing/jewel]  
> Mírë nalyë [You are a precious thing/jewel]  
> Ná sina, merlya? [is this your desire/do you desire this]  
> nossë [family]  
> órenossë [family of the heart]  
> órenya [my heart]  
> otorninya [my sworn brothers]  
> otornonya [my sworn brother]  
> pen-môr [dark one]  
> pen-neth [young one]  
> Sina ná mernya [This is my wish]  
> Sina ná merlya, vána [This is my desire, beautiful one]  
> Valarhantalë [Thanksgiving to Valar]  
> varilë [protection]  
> venno [husband - Q]  
> venno o otornonya [husband of my sworn brother]  
> vennonya [my husband – Q]  
> vilissë [spirit/soul]  
> vilissenya [my spirit/soul]


End file.
